covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Johnny Micheal Spann
|death_date= |birth_place=Winfield, Alabama |death_place=Qala-i-Jangi, Afghanistan |placeofburial=Arlington National Cemetery |allegiance=United States of America |branch=United States Marine Corps Central Intelligence Agency |serviceyears=1991-2001 |unit=Special Activities Division |military service=United States Marine Corps |rank=Captain |battles=Battle of Qala-i-Jangi |awards=Intelligence Star Exceptional Service Medallion }} Johnny Micheal "Mike" Spann (March 1, 1969 – November 25, 2001) was a paramilitary operations officer in the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division. Spann was the first American killed in combat during the U.S. invasion of Afghanistan in 2001. Early life Johnny Micheal Spann was originally from the small town of Winfield, Alabama, the son of a real estate agent. Spann had a strong religious upbringing and graduated in 1987 from Winfield City High School, where he played football. At 17, he earned his private pilot license and later became a certified rescue diver and parachutist. Military service In December 1991, while attending Auburn University, he joined the Marine Corps Reserve. After graduating from Auburn with a bachelor of science in criminal justice/law enforcement in 1992, Spann attended the Marines' Officer Candidates School at Quantico, Virginia. He had originally wanted to go into aviation, but instead became a field artillery officer and eventually served with the elite 2nd Air Naval Gunfire Liaison Company,Mahoney, Richard D. Getting Away with Murder: The Real Story Behind American Taliban John Walker Lindh and What the U.S. Government Had to Hide. Arcade Publishing. 2004. page 118 specializing in how to direct indirect fire and close air support. In 1997, Spann served as second-in-command for a joint exercise expedition in Latin America and Africa called "UNITAS."Mahoney, 2004. page 119 He served six years with the United States Marine Corps, including tours in Okinawa, Japan and Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, eventually achieving the rank of Captain. Spann joined the CIA in June 1999 and went on to serve in the Special Operations Group of the CIA's Special Activities Division. Death at Qala-i-Jangi Spann was killed during a riot at the Qala-i-Jangi compound near Mazari Sharif in northern Afghanistan according to CNN reporter Robert Young Pelton. Earlier that day, he and another SAD officer questioned John Walker Lindh. Officials recovered his body after Afghan Northern Alliance troops backed by U.S. air strikes, US Army Special Forces and British Special Forces crushed the uprising. Some sources state that he fought with his AK-47 until it ran out of ammunition, then drew his pistol until it, too, emptied, then resorted to hand to hand combat before finally being overcome. However, in a news report released shortly after the events reports it is stated that Spann fought only with his pistol, killing three attackers before being overwhelmed by weight of numbers. It was actually his companion, "Dave", who opened fire with the AK-47. Time Magazine reported shortly after the events: }} Memorial in Arlington National Cemetery.]] Spann is memorialized with a star on the CIA Memorial Wall at CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia that commemorates individuals who died in the line of duty. Spann was posthumously awarded the Intelligence Star and the Exceptional Service Medallion. Because the Intelligence Star is considered the equivalent of the U.S. military's Silver Star, Spann was approved for burial in Arlington National Cemetery.Bush At War, Bob Woodward, Simon and Schuester, 2002, page 317 Spann is buried in section 34 at Arlington National Cemetery. A small memorial to Mike Spann exists at Qala-i-Jangi Fortress outside of Mazar-i-Sharif, Afghanistan and a forward operating base is named in his honor. Family Spann was survived by his wife Shannon, also a CIA employee, and three children. His ex-wife Kathryn Ann Webb, mother of two of his children, died of cancer five weeks after Spann's death. See also *Battle of Qala-i-Jangi *Operation Enduring Freedom References Sources * H.Con.Res. 281: Honoring Johnny Micheal Spann. United States House of Representatives. December 11, 2001. External links *Honor Mike Spann - Web site about him, but also deals with John Walker Lindh's activities in Afghanistan, maintained by his family. *House Concurrent Resolution 281, provided by the Federation of American Scientists - U.S. legislation which honored the memory of Spann. *Remarks by Director of Central Intelligence George Tenet at funeral of Johnny Micheal Spann - Note: "Micheal" is spelled correctly. *Got To Decide if He Wants to Live or Die Here' - The interrogation of John Walker Lindh by Spann, shortly before the uprising in which he died. Category:1969 births Category:2001 deaths Category:People from Marion County, Alabama Category:American Christians Category:American military personnel killed in the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Auburn University alumni Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:Recipients of the Intelligence Star no:Johnny Mike Spann sl:Johnny Micheal Spann